Photograph
by LunaPoppyKitty
Summary: Matt/Mello blurb. Mello gets his photo from Near and comes home to Mattie :D It's exciting and full of lemons please enjoy! Sorry if it sucks. Very little editing has been done and it's my first real yaoi thing in years! R&R! (Idk what to categorize this as hahaha)


**A.N.~ I think this is my first upload in years. SORRY I SUCK SO DAMN MUCH. Just please read it and don't hate me. I still love you!**

Mello shut the door behind him with a huff and snapped a bite of his chocolate bar.

"Did you get the photo?" Matt inquired, his eyes still glued to his game.

"Yeah," the blonde answered, dropping his gun on the table and shedding his coat.

Matt paused the game and set down his controller. "Did you try to shoot him?"

Mello glared at him and took another bite. "Yes".

"Did you kill him?"

"No," he replied, stomping over to the sofa and plopping down next to the brunet.

"Good." Mello kicked off his boots and reclined into the couch cushions with a sigh. "Why not?" came the question after a minute of silence.

Mello pulled the photograph of his younger self out of his vest and stared. "Killing him would only benefit Kira. Besides, he did me a favor taking this photo and hiding my face. Killing him wouldn't have been right. I just lost my temper." He snapped off another chunk of chocolate.

"And Halle just let you go? After what you did to her?" Matt chuckled. Halle's face on his camera had been one for the history books when she'd seen Mello in her house.

"Of course. She follows Near's orders." He sighed again. "I'm starting to believe we may have no choice but to work together."

Matt frowned. "Well don't think that way yet, we've still got options." Mello nodded thoughtfully. He reached over and pulled the burning cigarette from between Matt's teeth, grimacing at the smell as he rubbed the tip into the center of the picture. His young face turned black, but it wasn't quite burning as he wanted. His hand slid into Matt's pocket and dug out his lighter, setting flame to photograph. When all but the last corner has burned away he blew and shook it out, leaving his former picture smoking on the coffee table littered with cigarette butts and chocolate wrappers. He returned the lighter to Matt's pocket.

"I thought I told you not to smoke inside," he said, glaring as Matt returned to his game.

"Come on, Mells, you're gone all day and I don't wanna go outside. It's not a big deal."

Mello practically snarled at him. "You're just lucky I let you keep smoking at all."

Matt smirked and gave up on his game. He turned his attention to the strip of exposed skin on Mello's stomach. The blonde rolled his eyes and pulled his gloves off with his teeth. "What are you staring at, Mattie?" he asked, voice dripping with false innocence.

"What do you think I'm staring at?" The gamer grinned wickedly and moved closer and the lion took his chance to pounce. Matt was on his back with his arms over his head as Mello's knee rubbed between his legs before he even knew what hit him.

Matt could feel himself hardening almost instantly as Mello kneed him in the crotch.

"Mel—ah! Mello," he whined.

The blonde laughed and licked his lips. "What is it, Mattie?" He leaned over the brunet's slim body and kissed him softly. Matt moaned into his mouth as Mello deepened the kiss. Hi strong fingers made their way under Matt's striped shirt and up his chest, stopping to play with his hard nipples. Matt arched up into his touch, begging for more.

"Shh, Mattie. You sound so desperate it's making me feel guilty." Mello snickered and pulled away to unzip his leather vest. He removed Matt's fur vest next, along with his shirt, and ran his tongue up Matt's stomach and chest. The gamer moaned, his face a deep red, and reached up to grab the blonde hair and tug him closer.

Mello's tongue explored the familiar edges of Matt's mouth again while one of his hands unbuttoned the brunet's jeans and massaged his cock through his boxers. Mello held him down as he tried to buck upward and he sucked on his neck, leaving large welts on his skin.

"Mell, it's t-too small," Matt stuttered, feeling his body slowly slipping to the floor.

"What, your dick? The couch?" Mello chuckled and jerked Matt up by his hair, dragging him down the hall in his underwear. He threw Matt on the bed and shed the rest of his clothes before crawling on top of him and stripping him down to the skin. Matt let out a vicious growl and clung to Mello, flipping them over so he was on top. He always needed his full strength to hold Mello down and this time was no different. The blonde beast hated being dominated, but Matt knew he would warm up to the idea.

He pinned the shorter male's arms and legs and sucked hard on his pale neck. Mello moaned as his favorite spot was bitten and covered in saliva, his muscles slowly relaxing under Matt's touch. Matt settled himself between his legs and bit his lip as they kissed, their mouths moving so fast they felt their teeth crash together and cut their gums. Mello attempted to regain control, but the gamer continued to defy and dominate him.

Mello pushed him up violently. "Get off and let me up!" he snarled.

"No way," Matt laughed, securing his grip with his larger hands as he bent down between Mello's legs. He teased the tip for just a moment before taking all of him in at once and rolling his tongue over the pounding flesh. He made quick work of Mello and soon the ex-Mafia spitfire was nothing more than a quivering mass of muscle soaked in sweat. He let out long, loud moans beneath the brunet's touch, clearly in desperate need of their favorite stress reliever.

The gamer pulled back, licking his lips, and yanked Mello down so his head was flat on the mattress. "Just let me help you relax, alright Mells?" he whispered. He heard the growling as he leaned in for a kiss, but knew it well worth his bloody lip in the end. Black-painted nails dug into the skin of his back, the pain only adding fuel to his fire. He rubbed his hand over Mello's erection to capture his pre-cum and coated his own hard cock in the fluid. Mello's legs moved almost of their own accord, spreading open to welcome the final prize. Even tops enjoy turning the tables sometimes, and how could Mello not love all this attention?

Matt took one of the blonde's legs and kissed his thigh before turning Mello on his side. He rested the leg on his shoulder and shuffled as close to his partner as possible. Mello moaned and reached to rub his dick as matt positioned himself at his entrance and eased his way in.

"Aah! Hurry up, damnit," Mello snapped. The gamer thrust into him and hugged his leg against his chest. He gave Mello a minute to adjust before he continued, backing out to the tip and pushing in again. The blonde leaned into his speed-increasing thrusts as he pumped his throbbing dick and clenched the sheets with his free hand. Matt moaned with him as the friction drove them both to insanity.

The larger body curved to cover the smaller as they grew closer to the ultimate pleasure. Matt bent to kiss his lover and moved his hips even faster as he felt his orgasm rising. He rode his high, coming inside Mello and thrusting a few more times. His arm wrapped around Mello's waist to hold him closer and took the blonde's cock in his hand.

Mello's nails shifted to dig into his broad shoulders and raked down his arms, the brunet's hand moving faster the harder Mello clawed. Matt felt the muscles coil and Mello's head flew back against the bed. "Mail! Fuck!" he screamed, nails digging into flesh as he reached his orgasm.

Matt chuckled, crashing their lips together. "Love you too, Mihael." Mello snorted and shoved his chest, only prompting matt to hold him tighter. He kissed the top of the blonde mess of hair and rolled them both on their sides, lips moving down the scarred tissue of his chin and neck. Mello inevitably stayed any attempts to touch his scars, but Matt loved them so much he could never help himself and he restrained the blonde's feeble effort to roll out of his grip.

"Cut it out," he grumbled. Heat rushed to his face and he settled into a pout as Matt hugged him.

"Come on, you know you like when I do that."

Mello grimaced. "Shut the fuck up."

"So," Matt sighed, venturing to change the subject. "What's your plan?" he asked, wary of Mello's reaction to mentioning Kira.

The blonde rolled over and fit himself into Matt's arched stomach. "We're just going to watch for now. Start setting up surveillance cameras at the first opportunity."

"Okay. What do we do right now?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Matt smirked and kissed Mello's hair. "Okay," he repeated, squeezing him as close to his chest as he could manage and throwing the thin sheet on top.


End file.
